Tethe'alla's downfall
by HieiGod064
Summary: 10 years after the adventure ends, Lloyd and his wife (read and find out if you can't already guess)are attacked by a desian who claims to be a new "Grand Cardnal" and and reveals the trouble going on in Tethe'alla... (WARNING CONTAINS CRAZY AMOUNTS OF SP


10 years later; Chapter 1- Disturbed Anniversary

Warning! This fan-fic contains spoilers like the FBI beating on me for not including a disclaimer, at this time I'd like to do the disclaimer before I get hurt.

Disclaimer: Hieigod doesn't own Tales of Symphonia or any related characters or titles.

Setting: It has been ten years since the end of our hero's journey and all everyone has gone home to their respective homelands (I know Sheena stays in Sylvarant, but humor me okay?) Lloyd an Colette live in a small house outside Iselia and have been married for six years. They have a eight month year-old son named Leok.

Colette awoke one lazy morning, she sat up in her bed and smiled to the sound of birds chirping. That's when she noticed Lloyd wasn't still asleep like he usually was, and she smelt fried eggs cooking. She walked downstairs in her night-gown. "You made Breakfast, that's so sweet" "Huh?" Lloyd turned his head around, he hadn't noticed she was awake yet. "Oh, Happy Anniversary Colette! Colette ran over to Lloyd, embraced him, and pecked him on the cheek. Colette began to cry as she whispered, "I love you so much". Lloyd, taken a bit aback replied "Yeah, love ya too". After a little while, the couple sat down and ate Breakfast, when a knock came from the door. Lloyd answered while Colette curiously looked from her seat to see the visitor.

Lloyd's eyes widened, the visitor was a fully armed Desian soldier in front of another two dozen. "Are you Lloyd Irving? "Colette Run!" Lloyd yelled Colette did so, and ran upstairs.

"You hal-" the Desian yelled as Lloyd Slugged the him in the jaw. "This isn't going to be easy" Lloyd muttered as he stepped outside staring at the small army of angry Desians.

"Lloyd!" Colette yelled as she flung two sheathed swords out of the above window.

Lloyd grabbed the swords and drew them. "BEAST!" Lloyd screamed, as he charged and attacked, knocking several soldiers down.

A Desian appearing to be a higher rank stood before his crippled army. "Damn you!" he exclaimed "And just who the Hell are you anyway?" Lloyd spat. "Learn the name of one the five new grand cardinals! My name is Koycis!" "Heh" Lloyd laughed, "you know I killed the original ones right?"

"Along with my father, Lord Forcystus!" the half-elf spat. Lloyd got angry, "he was a murderer!" "He was a hero!" Koycis yelled. At that Lloyd swiped his left sword at Koycis' thigh, causing him to fall to a crouch, as Lloyd raised and reversed his hold on the second sword as if to stab his victim, though the heart.

"Stop!" cried Colette as she dashed toward her husband, "Lloyd please, do not kill him!" "Colette, if we let him go they will just turn around and just kill or hurt someone, what if they attack Iseila?" "well…" Colette started "what if we held him captive?" "and where would we do that?" he said frustrated. "we can't keep in town, other Desians will just have an excuse attack." "on the contrary, you destroyed the ranch, where would this army of Desians come form?" said a withered, old voice.

Lloyd turned around. "Father, you should stay in the house its still dangerous out-!" "do not treat me like a child Lloyd." interrupted an elderly Kratos.

Since the end of the journey, Kratos wished to have his cruxis crystal removed, even though Raine prophesied that he would only live fifteen to twenty years without it. Raine also predicted that Kratos' 25ish year old body would age about twice as quickly before he would die.

"you're right, so where did these Desians come from?" said Lloyd as turned to look at the Desian cardinal. "I'm not going to tell so easily." Koycis spat. Lloyd gave the Desian a hard kick to the jaw forcing the man to then fall onto his stomach, from there Lloyd put his right foot on Koycis' back and pulled back on his right arm.

"ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed "what the are you doing to me!" "a form of interrogation called torture, now tell us where you and your group of desians came from or I'll pop out your arm!" Lloyd demanded. "go to hell!" was the Desian's response. Lloyd suddenly got angry and dislocated his captive's arm with a loud crack. "gaaaaah!" Koycis yelled again. "Now tell us where you came from, god damn it!" Lloyd said through his teeth as he dropped his right arm and reached for the left one. "I said go to hell, and I meant it!" Lloyd swiftly snapped the left arm.

Koycis flinched and cursed under his breath. "Now that both of my arms are dislocated what else can you do?" Lloyd crouched in front of his face and spoke. "For my wife's sake I usually only harm my victims by methods in which the body can heal, in other words next I'll start cutting off fingers, toes, lips, ears, your tongue and whatever else I feel like." Koycis quickly imagined life without the body parts Lloyd named.

"Tethe'alla" he spat that's where me and my comrades were raised and organized. "that can't be true!" Colette yelped both Kratos and Lloyd had the same expression on their face. "it's true" Koycis smirked "I can't say why exactly, but that place is been doing pretty bad over the last oh, five or six years. But you can believe me, what I speak is the truth…"

Hello! I've gotta tell you this is my first ever action/ drama fic before and if I don't say so myself it's going pretty good! In the next chapter the party reassembles and goes back to Tethe'alla. HORRAY!


End file.
